His strength Her weakness
by Fantasyqueen96
Summary: A human woman makes her way into the castle demanding to speak to Demetri, where he's told that she gave birth to his daughter 3 years ago. What if this hybrid was raised in Forks? Would Demetri retrieve his daughter? Will Aro get his happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

_All was quiet in the castle of volterra. The home of the worlds most powerful vampires. Until this very night, where poor Demetri's world was turned upside down._

" Please i must speak to Demetri , i know he's here, he always is. It's absolutely crucial" the human girl begged the receptionist, who was packing to go home. Sighing with a huff the receptionist paged Demetri, whom arrived almost at once. " this lady says its crucial to speak with you about something she cannot trust me to pass on sir" Gianna rushed out bowing her head in respect. " Well in that case Gianna have no worry i shall deal with this you continue heading home" Demetri ordered not taking his eyes from the woman in front of him. Gianna didn't need to be asked twice , in the blink of an eye she was gone. " hmm now what was so crucial that you had to interrupt?" Demetri questioned with a raised brow. " There is no easy way to say this but the night we spent together three years ago resulted in me being pregnant. It was an absurd time , i went through the usual nine months of pregnancy in just one , the baby came and almost killed me when we were both released the baby was only three days old yet she looked three months. Her growth didn't slow when she cried any living thing around her screeched in pain, she moved things. There were times her eyes were pure black like a demon. I couldn't take it anymore so i left her wrapped in a blanket on a doorstep in forks. I left our baby girl Artemis without a second thought. I know what you are and i have one thing to ask of you and that is to kill me please, i can't bear the pain and guilt of what I've done" the woman had finished. Demetri froze surely vampires cant reproduce. There was one immortal who could distinguish the truth from the lies. Aro.

" follow me ?"Demetri spoke leading the way to the throne room."master? There is something you must see?" Demetri spoke on one knee with his head bowed and his hand stretched out for Aro to read. Aro took Demetri's hand only to let go moments later to grasp the humans hand who more than willingly complied ." Demetri, i must say everything she has told you is the truth, so my dear friend a congratulations are in order. I've never seen anything like it , you've a remarkable daughter Demetri, mark my words we will find you daughter, my princess will be where she rightfully belongs, now first things first have Carlisle Cullen on the phone as he was the doctor to deliver and my sweet Jane , go through adoption reports and news reports from this day three years ago for a baby left on a doorstep in the Forks area have Heidi assist you. Report back immediately now go" with that Felix, Jane and Heidi left the room at the speed of light." now what do with you? you wish to die in circumstances like these i would be more than generous but for leaving an innocent child the way you did, did you not think to bring her here whilst she was young, so she could be with her father and with me? for your selfish actions you'll ive the remainder of your life in the dungeons until I say otherwise am I clear? good so glad" Aro replied with a smile, alec took the woman by the elbow and took her to the dungeons. Felix returned with the leader of the Cullen's on the phone .Aro took the device from him and left the throne room to head for his chambers, he'd do anything to have Demetri's daughter back, so beautiful and talented as a baby to imagine her in her adult form, made Aros frozen body actual feel something.

After speaking to Carlisle, who apparently didn't really know much of the situation, had said that the chief of police in Forks had a baby on his door step 3 years ago and he's raised her since. She looks twenty one the last few times Carlisle had done a health check. Shockingly Charlie the chief of police didn't question anything , he was just grateful for the second chance to be a parent. Aro decided to wait and see what Jane and Heidi found out before reacting. Moments later ,they came through the door Jane clutching a few papers . she handed the papers to aro and the copies to Demetri. There on the one article was the chief of police holding a baby with the greenest eyes and the darkest black hair either immortal had seen. Standing with the chief and his 'new' daughter was himself. devising a plan Aro sent the best guard to observe and find his princess. The Elite guard consisted mainly of four guards Demetri , Felix ,Jane and Alec. They were who was sent as they never failed their job.


	2. Chapter 2

_Preface:_  
 _Artemis was excited to say the least she was able to join the local college, after being home schooled because of her rapid growth. Her adoptive sister Isabella was already in high school above . Artemis and Isabella hated each other with a passion. Isabella would always refer to her father by his name; in Artemis' eyes that was disrespectful and she didn't think twice to call her out on it. After all Charlie had taken her in when she was left on his doorstep , when he didn't have to . He could have handed her to the children's home in Seattle but he didn't . Charlie didn't question the fast growth in Artemis as long as she was fit and healthy. Artemis referred to Charlie as dad never by his name and that was where the problems with bella only just began. Going to Forks high was all new after all she'd be going with the Cullen's and those she knew for she was home schooled by Mrs. Cullen herself._

Today is bellas eighteenth birthday , the first birthday shes had since she came back just under a year ago. Her and Edward have been dating for a few months now and after they split before prom and bella got hurt, Charlie had hated him since. Artemis didn't like the Cullens very much either. Carlisle and esme were alright but the rest of them Artemis couldn't stand to be near, there was something about them that was just not normal. Artemis didn't want to find out. Bella's mum had sent her a scrapbook and Charlie had gotten her a camera. they co-ordinated each other and apparently if they aren't wrapped they cant be classed as presents. Artemis had gotten bella the jane eyre book boxset. She knew of bellas love for books. Thats where they differed from each other they both enjoyed books but Artemis had to constantly be doing something. She usually spent her free time down La push with Jake and the other boys. There was no college for Artemis so she packed a bag of clean clothes , her bikini and a towel along with some food and gave Jake a call. He was never in school these days.

 **Artemis: hey loser where are you ?**  
 **Jacob: home why missing me already sweetcheeks? I only saw you yesterday.**  
 **Artemis: let me see no I miss quil and embry gee why didn't I think to phone them, you know thats what ill do bye jake.**  
 **Jacob:no no Artemis wait i was kidding ! wanna come down emilys cooking again.**  
 **Artemis: hell yes i am there you need to be a star and come and get me though jakey bellas in school.**  
 **Jacob: got it arty leaving now .**

Artemis got off the phone with jake , they'd been best friends as long as she could remember. Jake always looked out for her . Jake was the one friend she could call if something went wrong or she needed someone to talk to. Artemis gathered everything together and left a note for Charlie not that he minded he didn't mind what time she was out if she was with jake she was even allowed to sleepover at billys. He told stories of the quileutes and the cold ones. Artemis wouldn't admit it out loud but the cold ones stirred something in her like there was something more that she knew and couldn't remember . Bella had texted that the cullens were throwing her a small birthday party and not to wait up. Jake honked the horn outside the house letting arty know he was there . So thats where she spent the rest of the day lounging in billys living room going through photos with him. One of billys favourites were of Artemis and Jacob as kids when they got married under the tree in charlies garden . Then there was the photo of the time Jacob got stuck in the tree and Artemis wouldn't leave his side until Charlie had gotten a ladder and gotten jake down . Billy knew that Artemis was part vampire and he didn't mind simply because hes been there watching her grow and she never once attempted to bite anyone even when kids had fallen and drawn blood she rushed to help. Billy had put it down to her not knowing better and with her being a human hybrid the protection of the pack included her but with a rogue on the loose he was on edge. Billy wished that Artemis and Jacob would get married . He'd also hoped that when Jacob phased he would Imprint on Artemis but that didn't happen. If only billy knew who Artemis' true mate was . when Artemis had returned home that night Charlie had told her that bella came home with stitches because she fell at the party. Artemis knocked on bellas bedroom door and poked her head in . " sorry bell don't want to disturb you but dads just told me you fell, you alright? need anything?" Artemis offered. " no no I'm good thank you though , and I'm sorry for how ive been towards you ill try and be a better sister from now on" bella rushed out. " oh well okay if your alright and ill try to bells we may not be blood but i do care about you , ill go now you sleep it off" Artemis whispered closing bellas door and going to her own. little did arty know the cullens left that night and things were about to get a lot worse . a hell of a lot worse.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day Artemis still had nothing to do so she decided on a bit of housework and some shopping in Seattle. With an empty house Artemis used her enhanced speed to finish the housework sooner. With a smile on her face she grabbed what she needed and headed to her car yet she couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched . Just under 2 hours later Artemis arrived in Seattle and instantly started to shop , she made a mental note to pick a few things up on her way home so she could cook tonight instead of bella . Before Artemis had realised hours had gone by in fact bella would have already be home from high school for around an hour. running into one last shop swiping what she needed for her meal , she had paid and was out the door as if her life depended on it. When Artemis arrived home there was nothing but crowds of people in the street outside her house, flashing lights from the police cruisers. Immediately thinking the worst , Artemis ran through the crowds looking for her father . "Arty there you are have you spoken to bella at all today shes missing" Charlie asked her frantically. " I'm afraid I havent pops you could have called me I can help, what do you want me to do, shall I call the cullens?" Artemis asked . "The cullens have left town and if you ask me good riddance, We will find her you two " Billy spoke as he looked from Charlie to Artemis his facial expression changing. "Charlie why dont you check in with your boys have them widen the search, Artemis come walk with me " Billy suggested with a nod of his head. The pair moved in silence until they reached her car. "what's the point of this walk billy I need to help find bella ?"Artemis pushed . " You cant be here right now Artemis" Billy spoke blankly looking straight ahead. Artemis was confused he never called her Artemis it was always Arty or wild one never by her full name.

She was getting angry in her eyes she had every right to be there bella is her sister if not for bella then you bet your ass she was there for Charlie. She was furious. "why the hell not? What have I done"Artemis spat though gritted teeth. "look t yourself in the window Artemis , you promised you had this side of you under control but to hurt a human is out of order" Billy scolded her." what I havent hurt anybody , billy you know thats not me" Artemis argued her point she'd been shopping where's the crime? " look at yourself Artemis your eyes are red as they would be if you were to have consumed human blood, I used to think of you like a daughter but now I truly see the monster you are , from this moment on Artemis Swan you are hereby banned from La Push and I forbid any contact with anyone on the land . Do I make myself clear ?" Billy declared. Artemis couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I hear you , mr black but hear me when I say this if those are your terms and you wont give me the benefit of the doubt then fine ill show you the true monster I am, I do hope you understand that I could slaughter this whole town at the snap of my fingers and thats without ripping peoples throats open. For your information my eyes turn red when i'm angry or when my gifts are surfacing but no ive heard you loud and clear so I wont try to control them from now on oh and should your forests ignite with flames just know its your doing you've unleashed the monster as you call it from within , oh and one more thing this isnt Quileute land technically as of now your out of bounds good day Mr Black"Artemis seethed and turned on her heels walking away just in time to see Sam Uley leaving the woods with bella.

Months went by and still no word at all from the cullens bella found out about the pack and Artemis , which made things more awkward . Until one night bella was out at la push Charlie was on night shifts, there was a noise from downstairs . Artemis looked out the window to see Carlisle's car , she spun on her heel and flew down the stairs determined to get rid of them before bella returned. Only to find herself face to face with Alice the future seeing pixie vamp. before she could send the pixie packing , bella herself burst through the door and practically threw herself at Alice. Artemis sat to the side glaring at Alice with her bright red eyes, It had been days since Artemis killed her first human and she'd been unable to stop herself since but bella was unaware of that and so were the wolves as far as she knew. Artemis tuned out the conversation until Alice appeared in front of her bella yelling at Jacob about some phone call. "what?" Artemis sneered. " I asked why your eyes are red?" Alice spoke as if it were an innocent question. Artemis laughed" what do you think Alice ?humans of course, after you left everything fell apart I lost everyone this is my way of dealing with it "Artemis spoke glaring at her hand not looking at Alice. you didnt have to see the future to know what was coming. Alice lunged herself at Artemis , their bodies colliding like rocks , Alice easily pinned to the floor in seconds. "do not even think for a millisecond about putting your filthy hands on me again"Artemis warned and took her place on the stairs . Bella came back in as Alice informed about Edwards decision to go to the volturi immediately dragging bella from the house. " if your taking her I'm coming too from what Carlisle told me of them you need all the help you can get but this is not a truce I may still rip your head from your shoulders" Artemis stated with a smile before climbing in the car. Volterra here they go.


	4. Chapter 4

The entire trip to Volterra had been nothing tense the entire time. Alice constantly comforting bella with sweet nothings which made Artemis want to rip Alice's throat out . Had the cullens not left Bella wouldn't have almost died cliff jumping and Artemis would have an insatiable bloodthirst. one she knew would disappoint Carlisle when he found out and if she knew Alice like she though she did then the little pixie would have already turned the family against her. many plans raced through artys mind . as many plans came through she came back to one , using her mind control to manipulate and army of gifted vampires to rid the supernatural world of the Cullen clan for good, but first things first getting out of the volturi castle alive. Carlisle had said many things but if they were simply as dangerous as he made out why wouldn't the vampire race have stood as one against them or better yet why were the family happy enough for Alice to take bella and Artemis to meet with Edward on volturi grounds. Lost in her thoughts Artemis didnt catch Alice telling bella to run ahead . " so why did she go alone again?" Artemis questioned Alice yet again. "because arty Edward can hear thoughts remember so her going ahead can distract him long enough for us to get there and regain control of the situation, honestly I wonder what goes through that head of yours? we could be friends arty and you could join us and our diet Carlisle can get help to handle your powers" Alice rambled on causing Arty to halt her tracks .

"what does Carlisle know about my powers better yet what the hell do you know I havent told you shit and for good reason and no I wouldn't join you or your diet want to know why Alice . ill tell you why because the second life gets a little to difficult for the ever so precious cullens you flee like rodents. I wont live my immortal life running scared I will do what I love standing in the midst of fight and hunting humans that is what we do Alice, you cullens are just in denial no shut up and lets go get bella out of here if any one needs to return today she does you got that Cullen?!"Artemis fumed crushing Alice's shoulder under her fingertips like it was nothing." fine thats how you want it Artemis then you should know your just like your father and I dont mean Charlie , Carlisle didnt want you to know but I think itll crumble that perfect world in your head put it this way your father is volturi , Demetri Volturi to be exact now come along you wanted to get bella did you not ?"Alice taunted with a smirk on her face. " All this time you've all known and said nothing . unbelievable . absolute cowards this isnt over Cullen not by a long shot lets go". Artemis seethed and stormed ahead pushing the heavy castle doors open as she did so . standing there in front of her was bella in the arms of Edward and they weren't alone. two men and a small girl . Edward and the one man argued back and forth whilst Artemis pulled bella behind her , Alice taking sides with Edward. "Come the masters dont like to be kept waiting" The young girl spoke . From her demeanour alone Artemis knew exactly who she was this was jane one half of the witch twins. the Volturi's most prized possession. "why doesn't that surprise me let us not keep them then shall we ?" Artemis sassed standing toe to toe with Jane , who turned with a huff and led the way . The two men who Artemis had yet to know whistled a low whistle . if there was one thing Artemis wouldn't let the volturi do and that was intimidate her nobody did that ever. With another push on two loud doors jane led the way into the throne room where she was greeted by one who called her sister , so this was alec the other half of the witch twins.

noticing Edward , Bella and Alice stood on one half of the room leaving Artemis standing centre with her arms folded glaring at Alice. Until a voice broke the silence. "look brothers bella is alive after all isnt that wonderful, what do we do with you now?" A voice spoke at the mention of bellas name Artemis snapped her head up and noticed it was Aro talking . Great . Could it get any worse? Artemis moved towards bella . " you already know what you need to do aro she knows too much shes a liability, both humans are " the blonde haired king spoke . By now Artemis's eyes had returned their vibrant green. Aros head snapped in her direction and they both locked eyes . Mates she knew it she could feel it he could too couldn't he? " oh my and who might you be my dear one?" Aro questioned taking a step towards her . Artemis showing no weakness wrapped her one arm behind her grasping bella close whilst looking him in the eye she answered " Artemis , my name is Artemis ." Gasps were heard throughout the throne room. the smallest of the two men that came in with her stood forward. " Its you its really you . I sincerely hoped you'd come looking for me one day but here you are" he spoke in a velvety voice . " enough Demetri back in line you weren't given permission to speak" The blonde haired king spoke viciously.

Turning to aro he spoke " is it true aro is it her?" Artemis was bewildered what were they talking about then she remembered Alice's words Demetri was supposedly her father but how? " theres only one way to know Caius patience, Artemis my dear may I ?" and he held out his hand. Artemis already knew of his power in a way it was similar to Edwards only aro required physical contact to do so and it wasn't only current thoughts it was every damn thought every dream. Artemis placed her free hand in his only for him to pull away moments later. " my my what a troubled past you have I assure you those wolves will be dealt with and with your gifts your oh so many gifts theres much to learn for you my dear and as for the cullens you all knew and had full knowledge from the start that shes Demetri's biological daughter his bloods runs through her and yet you were keeping her from her true father and from me her true mate , that there is two crimes Cullen not including the fact you told your precious human about us , just how many more crimes are they Cullen clan gong to commit? Perhaps we should have you wait for the rest of your clan to arrive id like to know what Carlisle was thinking keeping me and my mate apart .Jane escort them to the dungeons Felix assist . My dear Artemis your home at last and my dear so beautiful, come young one there is much to discuss wouldn't you agree? Caius be a dear and give our dear friend Carlisle a phone call ". Aro and Artemis left the room .


End file.
